Fall
by cantbetamed5656
Summary: Mike always got teased and bullied, but no one ever knew that inside he wasn't just a black belt in karate, he could also sing very well. One day he got discovered and became famous, and rich. His stage name is Lil Mike. Now he decide to finish his last two years of high school at Empire High and change his rep and finally win the heart of no other than Amanda McKay.
1. Meet Lil Mikey

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my new story hope you guys like it.**

**Summary: Mike always got teased and bullied, but no one ever knew that inside he wasn't just a black belt in karate, he could also sing very well. One day he got discovered and became famous, and rich. His stage name is Lil Mike. Now he decide to finish his last two years of high school at Empire High and change his rep and finally win the heart of no other than Amanda McKay.**

Chapter 1

Mike POV

I hate life. Danny takes my money every day and beats me up and my best friend Owen. The girl of my dreams doesn't even know my name but she nice and smells so good. I know I sound creepy, but you would understand too. First let me introduce myself my name is Mike Fukanaga I'm 14 years old and I what everyone calls a nerd. I have a secret that only my best friend only knows. I can sing. I usually go to the corner of Elmer Street and sing on the corner and Owen records and put them on YouTube. We are on our way there now. After I finish setting up, I start to sing:

Back when we were young  
We ran into the sun  
It's like we fell apart  
Yes you stole my heart  
I searched these wasted years  
To wipe away the tears  
As my heart began to crack  
We can't go back  
I can hardly speak  
When you're in front of me  
I can't breathe  
Two paths that would not cross  
You left me feeling lost  
But I love you just the same  
Let the magic rain  
With a blanket made of stars  
To wrap the both of us  
As we fell into the light  
Our worlds collide  
Yes that's the way that our worlds collide  
Here I am and here I stand  
Our worlds collide  
And I would wait for you  
And I'd wait forever too  
You're in, you're in my heart  
It's true.

By the time I'm done I didn't notice I attracted a crowd. When they started clapping I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. A strange man in sunglasses came up to me.

"Hey kid you are pretty good "

"Thanks"

"My name is Scott Townes and I'm a musical manger and I would like to take you to Hollywood and make you bigger than Justin Bieber. You interested?" It took me a couple of minutes to realize what he said.

"Of Course" and there is how my journey began

2 years later…

Now that you've heard all the boring stuff let's get to the fun part. I am 16 years old now and the richest person under 17 in the United States. My best "Hollywood" best friends are Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez. My new name is Lil Mikey. I know what you are thinking and yes Owen is still my best friend and yes I'm still in love with Amanda McKay. I had a lot of girlfriends but none of them are right and I am also labeled as a bad boy player who does whatever he wants. That life is great and all but I became famous because I love singing not the attention. I am longing for real high school so I told my manger Scott that I'm going back to Empire City to finish high school. It took a lot of begging but he finally budged. So here is when the story begins…


	2. That is your car?

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating sooner I had a little bit of writers block with this story. I was going to delete it but so many people adding it to their favorite story list or was following it so I decide to continue it. Thanks you so much. I hope you like it review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2

Amanda POV

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here my number so call me maybe..._

I hit the snooze button on my I phone 4s and hop out of bed. When I looked in the mirror and I have to I have looked better. I took a shower and put on a striped tank top, blue jeans, and some sandals.**(A/N: If you Google Selena meets Justin family you will see the outfit.) **I fix my hair grabbed an apple kissed my mom and dad goodbye. Outside waiting for me was my best friend Kelly. Kelly and I am co captain to the cheerleading team. I know what you are thinking and no I'm not like those other blonde cheerleaders. I get straight As in school and have a clean record. I will let you guys in on a little secret: I love to sing. No one knows because singing is a waste of breathe as my father would say.

"Did you hear?" Kelly asked me.

"Hear what?"

"That Lil Mikey is coming back to high school for the next two years"

"Oh ok"

"He is totally hot now and I heard he has a six pack"

"That's great"

"Didn't you see the interview?"

"No" she pulled out her phone and started tapping then a video popped up.

_The interview_

"_Hey everybody, If you are tuning in we have Lil Mikey here with us"_

"_Hey everybody I'm Lil Mikey, but you can call me Mikey for now"_

"_Ok so Mikey you said you had some pretty big news for us"_

"_Indeed I do. Look out Empire State I'm coming back home to finish out my last two years of high school at Empire High School. I'm trying to keep it real"_

"_Wow are you taking a break?"_

"_Not really I will write and produce music and starting a side project"_

"_Ok so word on the street is you are starting to rap"_

"_Yea I'm pretty good at it"_

"_Really can you give a little sneak peak?"_

"_Sure"_

_"Yeah I got a new necklace, diamonds__  
__2 big face Rollies, no I ain't lyin'__  
__Making momma so proud that she cryin'__  
__Yeah you say I'm crazy? Guess that makes two__  
__But I never knew that dreams really came true__  
__Started playing drums, when I was only 2__  
__Now we kick it in Japan, kung-fu__  
__So I'm heading for the gold, I'm sweating__  
__I swear Otis Redding will be oh-so ready__  
__I already got ahead-y of the game, I'm with Kenny__  
__And we steady getting many, I mean money__  
__Riding in an all-black Benz with the all black rims__  
__And we looking at some 10s through our all-black lenses"_

"_Wow so that is all we have time for Thank you Mike for coming"_

"_Thank you for having me"_

"_Goodnight everybody"_

"_Peace"_

_End of interview_

Wow ok I have to admit he is pretty good looking for a 16 year old.

Mike POV

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home all of the change I spent on you…_

When I hit the snooze button I realize it my first day of high school and I am determine to make Amanda McKay mine, and not be a loser. Owen came through the door of my house that my manger paid for.

"Hey dude" he said

"Yo what's up?"

"Get dress. We have to go to school." I got up and hopped in the shower, put on my khakis, white Adidas high top, a white tee, My sweater/jean jacket, blue and yellow beanie, and put in my black earrings, grabbed my book bag and left with Owen following behind me.**(A/N: For Mike outfit Google Justin Bieber Z100) **I hopped in my new Bugatti Veyron, while Owen gaped at the car.

"Dud this is your car?"

"Yea get in, before we are late" When he got in I sped to school.


	3. She smiled

**A/N: Sorry guys it taking so long for updates school started and it's a little bit crazy… Anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 3

Amanda POV

When I came into school I was met with a hug from my boyfriend the one and only Cameron. **( I don't know his last name sorry!)**

"Hey Amanda"

"Hey" Now let me explain the situation with Cameron. He is a jerk. Plain and simple right? Wrong. I am head cheerleader and he captain of the football team so we are bound for each other. He is really cute and all, but he flirts with every girl he sees and he cheated on me once. I know what you are thinking Amanda why don't you break up with him? Well that question has a simple answer to it: I can't. Don't ask why I just can't maybe later I will you but anyway I saw everybody walking toward to the door probably because that Mike dude is here.

Mike POV

Screaming is all I heard as I pulled into the driveway of Empire High. Man I am not going to ever get use to this I thought.

"Dude how are we suppose to get out?" Owen asked I forgot he is new to this

"We are going to push our way through" I said as I put my Rolex on and my Ray Bans "Lets go" As we got out it was terrible I made sure my car was locked and there was press everywhere and screaming teenage girls some not don't even attend school here.

"MIKE CAN WE GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" some girls screamed

"I'm going meet you inside this is too much for me to handle" Owen said as he walked away

"Ok" I said as I walked over to my fans and signed as many as I could and took as many pictures as possible. When I was finally done with all of them I had 20 minutes to get to class. Damn late on the first day. As I walked into the building everyone stopped and stared at me as I walked down the hall way. Then I saw her. She looked even more beautiful then I remembered. She looked at me. I looked at her. I winked at her as I walked by and I swear I saw her smile a little a bit. Then what I saw next really pissed me off.

**A/N: TELL WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW PLEASE. I AM ALSO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDDATING YOU'VE BEEN HERE ALL LONG I AM TRYING TO FINISH IT UP NICELY SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE I'M SORRY. BUT REEVIEW PLZZZ!**


	4. A Beautiful Voice

**A/N: Hey guys here is chapter 4…**

**Here are some shout outs:**

**Anonymously Truthful****: ****thank you. You are so right there should way more Supah Ninjas stories and you tots right one.**

**NAVALGRL: Thanks you. your support means so much.**

**Ninja18: Will do!**

**BOBA2017: Your reviews made my day… this chapter for you**

Chapter 4

Mike POV

That guy kissed her. _Of course she has a boyfriend. I mean look at her she is beautiful._ I thought._ Well this is going to be harder than I taught._ Then he gave the guy look. Now if you wondering what the guy look is, I will explain. It is a look that says_ back off she's mine. _Then I noticed he was wearing a Varsity jacket. _Jock, of course_ I thought _But, hell I'm rich, famous, and good looking that got nothing on me. _As I walked by a couple of girls said hi and when I winked and said hi, they would giggle and smile. _Man I will never get tire of that. _When I finally got into the office, got my schedule it look like:

**Period 1: Homeroom: Mrs. Smith**

**Period 2: History: Mr. Jones**

**Period 3: Math: Ms. Malik**

**Period 4: Gym**

**Period 5: Lunch**

**Period 6: Music**

**Period 7: Chemistry**

**Period 8: Study Hall**

Unfortunately while reading my schedule in bump into someone and we both fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry" she said. Then I got a good look at the person.

_Amanda_

Amanda POV

I bumped into him. He was looking at me for a long time and then finally shook out of his daze and smiled

"It ok I wasn't looking where I was going"

There was a awkward silence

"I'm Mike"

"Trust I know who you are."

"Are you a fan?"

"I like your music but I not totally in love with you"

"Oh ok, well I'm a little lost can you show me around Amanda?"

"Yea sure, but how do you my name"

"Umm I use to go to this school 2 years ago"

"Right. Forgot. Let me see your schedule" When I stare d at his schedule for a long time he said

"Are you okay"

"Yea we just have the same schedule"

"oh well I guess that makes you my new best friend"

I smiled "I guess so"

**-Skips to lunch-**

Mike POV

I was walking down the hallway when I heard a voice.

_A beautiful voice._


	5. A Perfect Harmony

**A/N: Sorry guys I kinda disappeared off the face of this Earth for a while…. Oh yea there is a hurricane on the East side and it heading my way…**

**To bs 13: Thank you for the review this chapter is for you!**

**On with the chapter**

Chapter 5

Mike POV

I stopped in my tracks. I started searching for the room where it coming from. When I finally found it I turned the knob and saw a girl no doubt by what she was wearing and she was blonde. I knew that blonde hair. I just never knew she could sing. She didn't even hear me come in. She was sitting down playing the piano.

Don't get me wrong, I love who I am I don't want to be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange I really love the role I play The songs I sing, but with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple Are suddenly so far out of reach Wish that they could see that underneath I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored I get scared, I feel ignored I feel happy, I get silly I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have dreams And I still want to believe Anything could happen in this world For an ordinary girl  
Like you, like me For an ordinary girl Like you, like me  
How are you? Hello, goodbye One day here, one day there, and again it's time to go Ms. Popular, always on the roll Put my best foot forward, gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine Everywhere I arrive, I get high-fives They pay me larger than life I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored I get scared, I feel ignored I feel happy, I get silly I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have dreams And I still want to believe Anything could happen in this world For an ordinary girl  
So give it everything Or nothing at all Get back on your feet When you stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way So don't you worry 'bout what people say Who knows where the wind may blow For an ordinary girl  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored I get scared, I feel ignored I feel happy, I get silly I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have dreams And I still want to believe Anything can happen in this world for an ordinary girl Like you, like me For ordinary Like you, like me For an ordinary girl  
For an ordinary girl Like me, like you

"Wow, that was amazing" she jumped out her socks

"Mike what are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for you and on my way to lunch when I heard you singing and I had to come see who it was." I said as slid next to her on the piano bench

"Oh sorry I guess I needed to get away"

"I feel like that everyday"

"What is it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"To be famous. I mean I been dreaming about being famous since I was little. People screaming your name, having fans it must be great.

"All of that is great. It really is. I have traveled the world. Seen places I had only dreamed of seeing. My fans are the best, I never would have made it this far without them, but it also annoying. I never have any privacy never had real friends besides for Owen they all wanted something from me. No one ever wants to get to know the real Mike everybody just wants to know Lil Mikey."

"Well I want to get to know the real Mike" I smiled "Well we better get going" I grabbed her hand and pulled back. She looked very confused.

"One more song. Sing with me please"

"Sure"

"Yea I know it"

"Ok then" I started playing it

**Amanda:** When I first saw you  
Didn't know what to think  
But something about you is so interesting  
I can see me and you  
Being best friends  
The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences

**Both:** When I can't think of the right words to say  
I just sing "oh oh oh)  
Come on and harmonize with my melody  
We'll just sing "oh oh oh)  
Ain't it a Perfect Harmony?

** Mike: **I would of never taught I'd be here with you  
Song Lyrics From  
To start a friendship that is so brand new  
It's so amazing I have to say  
Never met someone that had so much in common with me  
Now I can look into your eyes all day  
**Both:** And just say "oh oh oh)  
I wanna harmonize with your melody  
**Both:** We'll just sing " oh oh oh)  
Ain't it a Perfect Harmony?  
**Amanda:** Sometimes in your lifetime you look and search for someone just to care  
Look around at it was there  
And we didn't need to go no where

When I can't think of the right words to say  
I just sing "oh oh oh)  
Come on and harmonize with my melody  
We'll just sing "oh oh oh)  
Ain't it a Perfect Harmony?

**Mike:** You got me

**Amanda:** I got you

**Mike:** I got you

**Amanda:** You got me

**Mike:** Yea you got me

**Amanda:** I got you

_A perfect harmony…._

**A/N: Well there you go. I am probably going to update tomorrow since all schools are closed because of Hurricane Sandy in NYC. So I got a lot of free time. I have been writing the ending to "You've been here all along" so look out for it. And sorry it is taking so long I am trying to end it right so please bear with me. It should be posted within the next 2 weeks maybe less. Thank you and Review please. First person to review the next chapter is dictated to you. **


End file.
